Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu!: Super Hero Taisen W
is an upcoming 2014 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure and Aikatsu!. Synopsis The Showa Era Riders, Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, Juspion, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Kyoryu Cyan, Kyoryu Gray, Kyoryu Violet, Kyoryu Silver, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan and New Shaider are here at Aikatsu! world. Plot Scenes The movie is split into 19 scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Bandai Namco Pictures and Avex Entertainment appear one by one. After the logos are done, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Seira Otoshiro, Aino Megumi, Kouta, Geki, and Right Suzuki welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Hyper Thunder Light. *'Scene 2': Summer Pool Land - Showa Metal Heroes and Showa Riders are gonna find out what the idols doing at the Summer Pool Land. *'Scene 3': Visit Starlight Academy - Kyoryugers are gonna visit Orihime Mitsuishi. *'Scene 4': Visit Dream Academy - Go-Busters are gonna visit Tiara Yumesaki. *'Scene 5': Spying on the Idols - Showa Riders and Showa Metal Heroes are gonna spy on the idols. *'Scene 6': Star-Dream・ Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest - Super Heroes enters the contest. *'Scene 7': Kyoryugers and Go-Busters Save the Day - Kyoryugers and Go-Busters are gonna save the top designers. *'Scene 8': Hero Park - Showa Riders and Showa Metal Heroes are here at Hero Park. *'Scene 9': Idols are having a Sleepover - Heisei Riders and Armored Riders are here when the idols are having sleepover and trying to sleep. *'Scene 10': Kyoryugers and Go-Busters are Framed - Kyoryugers and Go-Busters are framed by Dark Kyoryugers and Dark Go-Busters for throwing cakes, pies and cheesecakes on te Idol's face. *'Scene 11': Space Sheriffs, Armored Rider and Dream Idols are Going Shopping - Geki, Kai, Shu and Peko are gonna take Seira, Ki, Sora and Maria shopping. *'Scene 12': Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6 Arrives - Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6 introduce themselves to Rin and Madoka about Dai-Makku. *'Scene 13': Dai Makku's invasion Begins - Don Horror giving a speech to people of Aikatsu! world. They will believe in Super Heroes. *'Scene 14': Dai-Makku's Mind Control Ray Part 1- Enter is gonna use the mind control ray to brainwashed the people of Pretty Cure to obey the Dai-Makku. *'Scene 15': Dai-Makku's Mind Control Ray Part 2 - Enter is gonna use the mind control ray to brainwashed te people of Aikatsu! to obey the Dai-Makku. *'Scene 16': Idols are Going to Fight Back. - The Idols are gonna fight back to to help the Super Heroes. *'Scene 17': Final Battle - The Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Pretty Cures are gonna fight the Dai-Makku for the final battle. *'Scene 18': Goodbye Super Heroes - Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes are gonna say goodbye to the idols and Pretty Cures. They will go the next world. They will never forget them. After a long stay there, they returned back home and seen by the 19 Chouseishins. Rin and Madoka realizes that Riders 5 and 6 are talking about something. Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6 comments that Dai-Madou's true plan is about to start and no one's knows about that. Characters Primary Characters *Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Joji Yuki/Riderman *Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *Yuriko Misaki/Electro-Wave Human Tackle *Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *Ryo Murasame/Kaen Rider ZX *Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black *Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX *Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *Masaru Aso/Kamen Ridr ZO *Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rder J *Retsu Ichijouji/Gavan *Den Iga/Sharivan *Dai Sawamura/Shaider *Juspion *Yousuke Jou/Dimensional Warrior Spielban *Diana/Diana Lady *Helen/Helen Lady *Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder *Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha *Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha *Flower Ninja Yumeha *Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa *Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *Seigi/Estevan *Right/ToQ 1gou *Tokatti/ToQ 2gou *Mio/ToQ 3gou *Hikari/ToQ 4gou *Kagura/ToQ 5gou *Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan *Tessai/Kyoryu Gray *Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver *Yuko Fukui/Kyoryu Cyan *Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *Masato Jin/Beet Buster *Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster *Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage (Orange) *Yuzuru Iijima/Kamen Rider Mage (Blue) *Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage (Green) *Kota Kazuraba/Kamen rider Gaim *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin *Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke *Yoko Minato/Kamen Rider Marica *Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *Peco/Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin *Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive (cameo) *Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach (cameo) *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Otome Arisugawa *Yurika Tōdō *Sakura Kitaōji *Kaede Ichinose *Shion Kamiya *Akari Ōzora *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjō *Juri Kurebayashi *Mimi Watanuki *Yū Hattori *Reika Yūki *Arisa Mizukoshi *Miyabi Fujiwara *Madoka Amahane *Rin Kurosawa *Matsuri Hasegawa *Kokone Kurisu *Mizuki Kanzaki *Mikuru Natsuki *Seira Otoshiro *Kī Saegusa *Sora Kazesawa *Maria Himesato *Takaharu Igasaki/Akaninger (cameo) *Yakumo "Cloud" Katou/Aoninger (cameo) *Nagi Matsuo/Kininger (cameo) *Fuuka Igasaki/Shironinger (cameo) *Kasumi Momochi/Momoninger (cameo) *Kinji Takigawa/Starninger (cameo) Secondary Characters *Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Don "Doc" Dogoier/Gokai Green *Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Ikari Gai/Gokai Silver *Alata/Gosei Red *Eri/Gosei Pink *Agri/Gosei Black *Moune/Gosei Yellow *Hyde/Gosei Blue *Gosei Knight Other Characters *Violent Spirit Top Gunder *Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard *Explosive Ninja Rocket Man *Jail Ninja Haburamu *Castle Ninja Baron Owl *Wind Ninja Mafuuba *Treasure Ninja Jane *Lightning Ninja Wild *Holy Ninja Alamasa *Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja *Paper Ninja Oruha *Catherine/Catherine Ninja *Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan *Kisaragi Gentaro/Kamen Rider Fourze *Sakuta Ryusei/Kamen Rider Meteor *Hino Eiji/Kamen Rider OOO *Philip and Hidari Shotaro/Kamen Rider W *Kadoya Tsukasa/Kamen Rider Decade *Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *Shiba Takeru/Shinken Red *Ikenami Ryunosuke/Shinken Blue *Shiraishi Mako/Shinken Pink *Tani Chiaki/Shinken Green *Hanaori Kotona/Shinken Yellow *Umemori Genta/Shinken Gold *Nogami Ryotaro/Kamen Rider Den-O *Sakurai Yuto/Kamen Rider Zeronos *Esumi Sosuke/Go-On Red *Kousaka Renn/Go-On Blue *Rouyama Saki/Go-On Yellow *Jou Hanto/Go-On Green *Ishihara Gunpei/Go-On Black *Tendou Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kurenai Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *Nago Keisuke/Kamen Rider Ixa *Kandou Jan/Geki Red *Uzaki Ran/Geki Yellow *Fukami Retsu/Geki Blue *Fukami Gou/Geki Violet *Hisatsu Ken/Geki Chopper *Hidaka Hitoshi/Kamen Rider Hibiki *Akashi Satoru/Bouken Red *Inou Masumi/Bouken Black *Mogami Souta/Bouken Blue *Mamiya Natsuki/Bouken Yellow *Nishihori Sakura/Bouken Pink *Takaoka Eiji/Bouken Silver *Kenzaki Kazuma/Kamen Rider Blade *Tachibana Sakuya/Kamen Rider Garren *Aikawa Hajime/Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamijo Mutsuki/Kamen Rider Leangle *Ozu Kai/Magi Red *Ozu Tsubasa/Magi Yellow *Ozu Urara/Magi Blue *Ozu Houka/Magi Pink *Ozu Makito/Magi Green *Akaza Banban "Ban"/Deka Red *Tomasu Houji "Hoji"/Deka Blue *Enari Sen'ichi "Sen-chan"/Deka Green *Reimon Marika "Jasmine"/Deka Yellow *Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *Asuka/AbareBlack *Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller *Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo *Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *Gai Yuki/Black Condor *Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow *Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *Kenji Asuka/Midorenger *Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *Bunta Daichi/Clover King *Sokichi Banba/Big One *Masao Den/Battle Japan *Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *Maria Nagisa/Miss America *Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen *Akira Momoi/DenziPink *Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *Asao Hyou/VulPanther *Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *Miki Momozono/GogglePink *Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *Rei Tachibana/DynaPink *Shirou Gou/RedOne *Shingo Takasugi/GreenTwo *Ryuuta Nanbara/BlueThree *Jun Yabuki/YellowFour *Hikaru Katsuragi/PinkFive *Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffon *Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix *Jin/Red Flash *Dai/Green Flash *Bun/Blue Flash *Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *Lou/Pink Flash *Takeru/Red Mask *Kenta/Black Mask *Akira/Blue Mask *Haruka/Yellow Mask *Momoko/Pink Mask *Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *Tetsuya Yano/Black Bison *Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *Etof Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *Daim Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *Risha Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger *Naoto Tamura/Jiban *Ryouma Kagawa/Fire *Walter *Bycle *Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *SolJeanne/Reiko Higuchi *SolDozer *Jun Masuda/Knight Fire *Hayato Kano/SyncRedder *Kosaku Muraoka/DraftBlues *Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *Janperson *Gun Gibson *Shou Narumi/Blue Swat *Sara Misugi/Purple Swat *Sig/Gray Swat *Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto Others *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Honoka Tsukikage *Johnny Bepp *Orihime Mitsuishi *Mizuki Kanzaki *Anna Tachibana *Asuka Amahane *Tiara Yumesaki *Raichi Hoshimiya *Noel Otoshiro *Ringo Hoshimiya *Naoto Suzukawa *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Rei Kamishiro *Kakeru Ōta *Sakon Kitaoji *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Takako Otoshiro *Taichi Hoshimiya *Sōta Otoshiro *Hikari Minowa *Palm *Michelle Tachibana *Asami Himuro *Mister S *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Makina *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Miwa Asakura *Etsuko Misumi *Shou Mamiya *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Kayoko *Robbie Suzuki *Aya Nakahara *Mai Shirafuji *Maguro *Marcel *Maya Yumekōji *Makoto Nijigahara *Green Grass *Nicolas Gordon *AkaRed *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Serio Kamino *Karen Kurebayashi *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Azusa Hikami *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Sagara Seiji *Haru Yotsuba *Matsuri Hasegawa *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Mikuru Natsuki *Ancielo Atsuji *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Starlight Academy Students *Dream Academy Students *Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras *Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon *Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls *Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans *Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion *Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel *Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dain *Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion *Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tarious *Gou Kamiya/Sazer Tragos *Ryoko Amemia/Sazer Velsou *Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces *Shouta Date/Riser Glen *Yuka Sanada/Riser Kageri *Shinya Hiraga/Riser Gant *Takuto Ando/Lio-Sazer *Ad/Eagle-Sazer *Kane Lucano/Bettle-Sazer *Commander Shark/Shark-Sazer Transcript For full transcript, click here. Teams Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chōjin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger Metal Heroes *Uchuu Keiji Gavan *Uchuu Keiji Sharivan *Uchuu Keiji Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *Kidou Keiji Jiban *Tokkei Winspector *Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Tomica Heroes *Tomica Hero: Rescue Force *Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure♪‎ *Smile Pretty Cure‎! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Introducing the Chouseishin *Chouseishin Gransazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Songs #Hirari/Hitori/Kirari by STAR☆ANIS #Gotcha☆Goseiger by Akibaranger #Wake up my music by SpLasH! (Michelle Tachibana and Asami Himuro/Eimi - Yuniko from STAR☆ANIS) #WE ARE SUPERHERO by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Masato Jin, Beet J. Stag, Utsusemimaru, Ramirez, Tessai, Yayoi Ulshade, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga & Shu Karasuma #Itsumo Itsudemo by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga & Shu Karasuma #Moonlight Densetsu by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga & Shu Karasuma #Girls in trouble! DEKARANGER by Yuriko, Diana, Helen, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha and Flower Ninja Yumeha #Starry Heavens by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga & Shu Karasuma #Kokoro wa Tamago by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Eternal Blaze by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #A Cruel Angel's Thesis by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Reason by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Brave Heart by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Beat Hit! by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku by Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen Ver. #Target ~Akai Shougeki~ by Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro, Joji, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke, Shigeru Jo, Yuriko Misaki, Hiroshi, Kazuya Oki, Ryo, Kotaro Minamis, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso, Kouji, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Metalder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Journey Through the Decade by Heisei Riders #W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ by Heisei Riders #Anything Goes! by Heisei Riders #Switch On! by Heisei Riders #Just Live More by Heisei Riders #NEXT LEVEL by Heisei Riders #Climax Jump by Heisei Riders #Break the Chain by Heisei Riders #Alive A life by Heisei Riders #Justiφ's by Heisei Riders #Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE by Heisei Riders #ELEMENTS by Heisei Riders #Hajimari no Kimi e by Heisei Riders #Climax Jump the Final by Heisei Riders #HEART∞BREAKER by Heisei Riders #SAMURAI STRONG STYLE by Heisei Riders #Voyagers by Heisei Riders #Vamola! Kyoryuger by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Itsumo Nando Demo by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Butter-Fly by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Brave Heart by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Because… I am by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Target ~Akai Shougeki~ by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Boukensha ON THE ROAD by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Give Me Up by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Minna De Carnival by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Dino Soul by Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders, Heisei Riders, Showa Era Metal Heroes, Turborangers, Fivemen & Jetmen #Shiawase Gohan Ai no Uta by Cure Honey Major Events *This is where the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi at Aikatsu! World are Akarenger, Spade Ace, Battle Japan, DenziRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red1, ChangeDragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon, Red Turbo, FiveRed, Red Hawk, TyrannoRanger, RyuuRanger, NinjaRed, OhRed, Red Racer, MegaRed, GingaRed, Go Red, TimeRed, GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, Bouken Red, GekiRed, Go-On Red, Shinken Red, Gosei Red and Gokai Red and Super Sentai Beast Batteries. *The Inves Games start with the Comedy, Manzai, Singing & Dancing Contest. *It was STAR☆ANIS, Shion Kamiya, Hikari Minowa, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato who were holding the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi and Super Sentai Beast Batteries. *The Hero Hyper Thunder Light is where at Aikatsu World. *Gavan formed the Showa Era Metal Heroes. *Takeshi Hongo formed the Sixteen Legendary veteran Kamen Riders. *Kamen Rider Ichigo and Gavan to formed the All Star Showa Era Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes. *Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan, Amy Yuuzuki, Utsusemimaru, Yayoi Ulshade and Wise God Torin will say "Gaburincho! Gabutyra! Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!" and "Giga Gaburincho! Bragigas!" by Doctor Ulshade. *The Hero Park is where at Aikatsu! World. *Kamen Rider 5 made a cameo appearance. *Wise God Torin and Blue met, they are quickly willing to ally with each other and later became close friends. *The Chouseishin made a cameo in the end of the movie just before the credits. *Zack, Don Dogoier, Shinya Tsukouchi, Takatora Kureshima, Joe Gibken, Akira Date, Shintaro Goto, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma and Peko for a June Bride for, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Kokone Kurisu, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato a letter and new coords. **Akari - Kamen Rider Knuckle Coord **Sumire - Gokai Green Coord **Hinaki - Kyoryu Gray (Shinya) Coord **Juri - Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Coord **Miyabi - Gokai Blue Coord **Rin - Kamen Rider Proto-Birth Coord **Madoka - Kamen Rider Birth Coord **Kokone - Kamen Rider Gridon Coord **Seira - Gavan Type-G Coord **Kī - Sharivan Coord **Sora - Shaider Coord **Maria - Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Coord Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Aikatsu!